Tyler's Hope
by Monica-062002
Summary: SAME STORY, DIFFERENT SUMMARY:rnIt's been said that love conquers all. But how much truth do those few words hold? For one EMT, finding out the answer to this age-old question will cost him his life.
1. Default Chapter

**Tyler's Hope**

_Chapter 1: Who to turn to_

Tyler Connell and Valerie Lanier were walking down the halls of Kingsport High School deep in conversation when suddenly Catie Roth, Jamie Waite, and Hank Beechem lunged from behind a corner and nearly knocked the couple down with fright.

"My goodness, why did you do that? You scared me half to death," said Val all frantic.

"Don't worry, we were just playing", said Jamie.

"Well, at least warn us when you're going to do it again. You knocked Tyler over," said Val as she bent over to assist him.

"Oh no, where is this world coming to?" asked Catie all in a jiffy.

The moment Val came in contact with Tyler's wrist, fireballs short through his arm and he let out a cry of pain. "You know what Val? It's ok, I got it," said Tyler not wanting her to not only hurt him more, but not to find out his secret. As soon as he got his composure Jamie asked, "Man, you ok?"

'Yes, I'm fine," said Tyler faking a smile.

"O.k. Well, I'll see you then. I'm off this way to French with Monsieur LeBon," said Hank with a roll of his eyes.

"Ok, well, I'll meet you guys at lunch," said Tyler limping as he was walking away.

At lunchtime, the group of friends did not see a glimpse of Aaron anywhere. "I think I'm going to look for him," said Hank getting up to which Jamie followed suit.

When they got to the men's washroom they could hear someone sick but couldn't make out who it was so they just casually leaned against the wall and waited.

As soon as the person came out, Jamie and Hank knew exactly who it was but didn't say anything. They just continued to lean there and watch.

After Tyler washed himself up, he turned to go but quickly spotted his friends against the wall looking at him.

"Are you ok," said Jamie with concern.

"Yeah, why?" asked Tyler not understanding.

"Why? Because you've been in there for about 5 minutes puking. Now, I may be weird but whenever someone is throwing up their stomach, usually they're not fine," said Hank.

"I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little under the weather. I will see you guys at work," said Tyler, and with that walked out of the washroom leaving his friends standing there worried and confused.

After school, the EMT station was silent except for a young, blonde haired, blue eyed boy sitting in the back room folding and unfolding a piece of paper incessantly. In unison, three people burst into the station all looking at their watches and had identical looks of stress on their faces. They didn't even notice him, until he coughed loudly. "Oh hey man, I did not see you there," said Hank slapping him on the shoulder, which caused Tyler to yelp in pain and startle the group. "I'm sorry about that," said Hank cowering back.

"It's ok," said Tyler gingerly rubbing the spot where Hank touched him.

Just as Jamie was about to comment on something, the group got a call.

About midnight, they were free to leave, except for Tyler because it was his turn to close and lock up.

"I will lock up. You can take the night off," said Jamie.

"Are you sure? I'm here, and I have time if you have to go do something else," said Tyler relieved that he had Jamie to back him up, but being courteous all the same.

"It's ok, I got it under control. You go home. You're not feeling well and I think you just need some rest. Go," said Jamie shooing Tyler away.

"Ok, but first I have to go back and change," said Tyler heading back into the back room. A few minutes later, Tyler emerged and headed out the door.

Tyler stepped out into the cool night and pondered on what Jamie told him. Home, which, to most people is the place of comfort, security and love, but for him, it was a place of hell. Each step was slow and painful, because with each step, he knew he was inching closer to the terrible nightmare that awaited him. He was getting closer to the dreaded beast waiting for him just behind the closed door of the place ready to pounce on him. Every move inside the place that he made, he knew he was silently being watched.

When he got to the house, he slowing opened the door, and stepped inside not knowing what to expect. Immediately, the smells of alcohol mixed with cigarette smoke wafted into the entry hall he was standing in, and he fell to the ground coughing. When he got his composure, he looked up only to find the face of his father looming over him like a black shadow in the night.

With one swift move Danny Connell had him on the ground flat on his back.

"Where have you been? It is nearly 1:00," said Danny slapping Tyler relentlessly wherever he could.

"I'm sorry. Tonight was my night to lock up," said Tyler cringing at every punch Danny delivered to him.

"Shut up, boy. Just wait until I can really get my hands on you. Then there will be trouble," said Danny getting up to Tyler's face menacingly

"And when will that be?" asked Tyler. _Wrong question_.

Danny, upon hearing that remark, literally picked Tyler up and threw him up the staircase onto the landing above. When Tyler woke up from what seemed like a sleep he turned around and saw Danny heading toward him. Tyler crawled as fast as he could to his bedroom. Only when he was in the safe confines of his bedroom, did he relax and let the tears fall.

When Tyler took his shirt and pants off to get ready for bed, he observed himself in the mirror. What he saw, he did not like. Bruises covered everywhere on his body, all of them he did not deserve. When he got his pajamas on, he got into bed slowly for fear his back would cause him to scream in agony and make his father come running.

When Tyler got himself situated, he looked about his room for any sign of comfort. And finally he saw it. The one person that really loved and cared for him and that he could find strength and comfort in. One single picture of his mother whom passed away when Tyler was eight. It was a small picture, yes, but full of meaning and love. On restless nights, he would hold the picture close to him, so that he might feel closer to her. Tonight he did just that. He grabbed the picture off the nightstand and stared at it for the longest time before speaking.

"Hey mom, how are you doing tonight? I'm not doing so well. I need to feel your loving arms around me and feel your soft touch. You're the only person who I could run to, and you would never push me away. You always had time for me, no matter if you were busy or not. You taught me to keep on fighting even if I was not willing. I never got the chance to tell you how much I loved you, and how much I appreciated everything you did for me. You made me who I am today, and I wouldn't ever have gotten this far if it were not for your encouraging voice that kept me going. I have thanked God every day for giving me a wonderful loving mother and I'll never forget you. You will be in my heart forever," said Tyler before falling to sleep, letting the picture lay on his chest.


	2. Secrets

Tyler's Hope 

_Chapter 2: Secrets_

In the mornings, children usually have an alarm clock to wake up by. But Tyler, being the different child that he was, had a father beating on the door yelling for him to wake up. Tyler just stared at the only thing that separated himself from hell: the door, and all of a sudden, he loved his door more than he loved any of the other furniture in his home.

"Get up, you worthless piece of crap. If you do not get up and open the door right now, I will kick it open," said Danny from the other side of the door.

The minute that Tyler put his hand to the door, all hell broke loose.

"Come on, get up you wretched boy. You were supposed to be down here ten minutes ago. Get your butt up and MOVE," said Danny hitting Tyler hard in the stomach to almost make him pass out.

When Tyler awoke, he saw the fleeting image of his father descending down the stairs. Only when Danny was out of sight, did he painfully get up and head to the washroom.

After he was ready for school, Tyler walked down the staircase, each step feeling to him like needles in his feet. When he finally got down the stairs, he was kicked out the door without any breakfast.

He landed on the cold pavement, pretending to examine the gravel upon the ground pretending that everything in his life was golden though it was far from it.

He was lying there when he heard someone walk up and kneel beside him. He automatically cringed thinking it was his father ready to lay a merciless hand on him again. He was quite surprised when he heard a woman's voice speak to him.

"Son, are you all right?" she asked, oblivious to the fact what kind of life he led. In the process of talking to him, she lay her gentle hand upon his back compassionately.

Tyler winced in pain, but did not surrender. He had to fight all he had to not crawl up into that woman's arms and confess to her everything, but he had to be strong. He could not give up. He was not that type of person who gave up, but unfortunately, he had to convince himself of that fact every day when he woke up. Instead he said to her without facing her, "I'm cool." _I wish_ said his inner voice.

"May I help you?" asked the woman with a caring soothing voice.

"I got it," said Tyler hoisting himself up stiffly before getting up and wavering on his two feet.

"You sure?" asked the woman holding his arm gently until he got his balance.

"I'm positive," replied Tyler turning and limping away slowly.

When he got to school, it seemed like everyone suddenly lost his or her voice box, because you could hear a pin drop in the vast hallways of the place. When he got to his locker, his friends were overcome with worry.

"Tyler, what happened? Are you ok?" asked Val worry evident on her face.

"I'm fine. Why?" asked Tyler back, unaware of the fact that his appearance was making everyone so quiet.

"Well, it's just that you do not look your best, that's all," said Hank trying to be nice.

"Oh, it was that last night, I was not looking where I was going, and I ran into a wall. That's all," said Tyler, hoping that little white lie would pass. _More like I got slammed into it_.

"Well, I better get to class. I don't want to be late," said Tyler so that the pressure was off him for a change.

"I guess you're right," the others said quite reluctantly, for they all wanted to know what really happened last night.


	3. I Wish I Could Tell You

** Tyler's Hope**

_Chapter 3: I Wish I Could Tell You_

The next couple of weeks went by very fast, but for one employee of the popular movie theatre "Movies Unlimited"; it went by too slowly. Tyler was in his room, contemplating on how to tell his friends and his father that he had terminal lung cancer. He could still hear the terrible voice of the doctor inside his head from when he went in for an appointment not too long ago.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. We did the best we could. But it's terminal. You have about 3 to 4 months."

But those thoughts were washed from him as he heard the pounding of his father on the other side of the wooden door.

Tyler, slowly and painfully, got up, opened the door and was met by a punch to the face.

"What the heck are you doing in here?" bellowed Danny loudly.

"I'm just or I was sitting here. Why?" inquired Tyler.

"Because I've been calling your name for the past 10 minutes. Don't you have ears boy? Get down here right now," said Danny and yanked Tyler out of his room and pushed him down the stairs.

When Tyler landed on the bottom of the stairs, everything started to ache. Before he could barely open his eyes to see what was going on, his father had him on his back crying.

"Don't be crying around me boy," said Danny making the poor boy cry more.

"Leave me alone dad. Please!" said Tyler wanting so much to escape from his father, but was unable to.

"I will never leave you alone boy, you understand me? You are my son. Anyway, I'm going out. Don't know when I'll be back," said Danny and he left the house.

Tyler just lay there, unable to move or even get up tears running down his face in torrents. Somehow he found the strength to get up and he crawled up the stairs into his room. When he got to his room, the first thing he grabbed was his mother's picture. He lay on his back on the bed

"Hey mom," said Tyler crying, "I have some bad news. I was just informed that my cancer is terminal. You know I tried mom. They said the cancer is just spreading so fast and chemotherapy won't do anything except make me worse. If you were here, you would be objective. Mom, I don't want to die. Not now, not this young. I wanted to do so many things with my life. You knew my dreams and my aspirations. I wanted to go to collage, become a teacher, get married. All I want is you mom. I don't know how to tell it to my father or my friends. The good part is, though, that when I do die, I'll be able to see you again mom. Oh, the doorbell is ringing. I'll be back," said Aaron laying the picture on top of the nightstand gently before going to see whom it was. However, when he got downstairs, he saw his father opening the door.

"Hello Mr. Connell, I was wondering if I could speak to Tyler for a minute," inquired Jaime.

"And who are you?" bellowed Danny.

"I'm Jamie Waite, one of Tyler's friends from school. He just hasn't been in school for awhile, and I was wondering if he was alright," said Jaime.

"He's fine. Just fine," said Danny holding fast to the idea that this boy would not get to see his son.

"Well, may I please see him," asked Jaime shocked at the man's rudeness.

"Well, you got your answer. What else do you want?" asked Danny.

Jaime was at a loss for words. How could this man start accusing him of something he didn't do? Out of the corner of his eye, Jaime saw Tyler very disheveled behind his father's back.

"Please. It'll only be a minute," said Jaime begging now.

"FINE, but only for a few minutes," yelled Danny and motioned for his son to come forward.

Tyler walked very slowly and cringed every time his foot hit the ground. When he got past his father, his father lay a hard hand on him and nearly shoved him out the door, making Tyler fall onto Jaime. Jaime, unfortunately, was not ready for Tyler's fall and if Jaime had not been as strong as he was, they would've both tumbled down the front steps. When Jaime got Tyler firmly on his feet, then did Jaime talk.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you," said Jaime sitting down, hopefully causing Tyler to sit down also. Tyler, seeing what action Jaime was performing, sat down slowly.

The first words out of Jaime's mouth were "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," said Tyler quietly, feeling himself getting teary. _If only you knew._

"Are you sure? I mean, you've missed a week of school. Last week, you could barely keep yourself up, and you nearly fainted every time you stood up after class. Everyone is worried about you and we're all praying for you. Are you hiding something from me? If you are, you don't have to. You can tell me," said Jaime looking at Tyler's expressions.

"Ok, well, looks like you're not going to tell me. I just want you to know that if you need anything or if you want to talk about anything, you have my number. Feel free to call me day or night. If you need a shoulder to lean on, or an ear to listen, I'll be there. You are like a little brother to me. I care about you and I want to help you, but you have to let me first," said Jaime putting a comforting hand on Tyler's shoulder, and with that got up and left, leaving Tyler to drown in his own tears.


	4. I'll Be There

**Tyler's Hope**

_Chapter 4: I'll Be There_

The next morning, and all the mornings afterward, it seemed routine. Get up in the morning, face his father, get beaten down the stairs, skip breakfast, go to school, go to work, go back home, and go to bed. Eventually, Tyler was too weak to do anything, so he found the method of lying in bed and letting people come to you worked well for him. One day, he was lying in his bed, when who should come through his bedroom door was Jamie.

"Hey man," said Jamie upon seeing Tyler. "You don't look so well," he said, totally unmindful to the fact that Tyler was pretty much lying on his deathbed.

"I'm doing ok," said Tyler weakly, trying in vain to smile.

"I just wanted to come over and see-," said Jamie who just spotted something. "Is this your mother?" asked Jamie, having no idea how painful that picture has come to be for Tyler.

"Yes," said Tyler before coughing.

When Tyler was done, he just lay there sweating and gasping. Through the sweating and gasping, though, was a single tear that threatened to fall down his face. When Tyler was calm again, he slowly lifted one of his weak hands and painfully wiped it away. He couldn't even look at Jamie. He was looking at the ceiling. The same old ceiling he had been staring at for the last three months. Even though Tyler wasn't looking at Jamie, Jamie was looking at him, and was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry man. I had no idea. Your mother was beautiful," said Jamie having no idea what to do or say in a situation like this.

"Thanks. We were very close," said Tyler getting emotional again.

Jamie, being the compassionate person that he was, went over, and put a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm fine," said Tyler, his words not matching his true feelings.

Jamie just continued to hold him until both of them heard the door open and a pair of heavy boots come walking into the house.

"You dang boy, get-" said his father who just spotted Jamie. "Well, hello son, how are you doing?" asked his father who turned his attitude around, but not fast enough.

Seeing Jamie stare at him suspiciously, Danny politely excused himself and shut the door.

Jamie, unable to speak, just looked down at Tyler. Tyler in return, looked up at him and started to speak.

"I have to tell you something," said Tyler, his voice so weak and quiet, you had to strain your ears to listen.

"Shoot," said Jamie, putting his ear up to Tyler's mouth to hear, not knowing what to expect.

"I have to tell you what has been going on," said Tyler fading, "with me."

"Come on man, come back. What do you have to tell me," said Jamie yelling just to keep Tyler conscious.

"I have to tell you-," said Tyler before he passed out.

"Buddy, buddy, come on don't do this to me. Wake up. Come on," said Jamie and after three minutes of trying in vain to rescue breathe him, rushed to call 9-1-1.

In a few minutes, Jamie could hear the distinct sound of an ambulance speeding their direction. Thankfully it wasn't his squad or else they would've freaked. After getting Tyler loaded up onto the gurney, Jamie was given permission to ride in the ambulance with Tyler. Rides to the hospitals usually seemed to take about 5 minutes but this certain ride seemed to take an eternity.


End file.
